Kaitlyn O'Mally
Kaitlyn's History Kaitlyn is 15 when her friend Carmen leaves. Carmen and Kaitlyn were veryclose and Kaitlyn was crushed when Carmen left. Kaitlyn was super close to her brother until her brother started distancing himself. Once Carmen left she was lost because all of her friends had drifted away. Kaitlyn didn't know where to go and was on the verg of becoming friendless until Justin, her present boyfriend, reeled her into his group of 'Outcast'. After she stopped hanging out with her group she tried to stay in contact with Cole. Cole didn't make a scene, but told Kaitlyn he no longer wanted to be friends with her. Kaitlyn then cut off all contact with her former friends and has stayed mad at Cole. Information Full Name: Kaitlyn Rose O'Mally Nicknames: Kate, Katie Age: 16 (When Carmen leaves) 17 (when Carmen gets back) Siblings: Keegan O'Mally, Jonah O'Mally, Kalee O'Mally Friends: Voilet, Elise, Khiya, Juliet, Chaz, Mark Romantic Intrest: Justin Mathews (Boyfriend), Cole Domerson (Kissed multiple times) Relationships Keegan O'Mally Brother, Former Close Friend Kaitlyn and Keegan we almost bestfriends and told eachother everything until Carmen left. When Carmen left Keegan and Kaitlyn changed and they stopped talking. Keegan stopped talking to Kaitlyn first and Kaitlyn was hurt her bestfriend had stopped talking to her. Keegan and Kaitlyn now get into arguments mostly about Kaitlyns choice in men. They now get into arguments about Justin and how he is bad for her, but Kaitlyn doesn't listen to anyone. Carmen Kilmer Former Best Friend Kaitlyn was crushed when Carmen left. Kaitlyn and Carmen did everything together. They have known eachother since they were seven and never was seperated since then. The girls sent eachother e-mails while Carmen was in New York, but Carmen stopped sending them after about two months. Kaitlyn now ignores Carmen and tries to stay away from her. Laney Helson Former Friend Kaitlyn and Laney had drifted apart. They weren't close, but they did stay in contact the longest out of the group. They would talk everyone once and awhile until Kaitlyn just stopped talking to her all together. Kaitlyn and Laney are the only ones who haven't really argued in the group after they drifted apart. Danny Levily Former Close Friend Danny and Kaitly were fairly close. They stopped being friends because Kaitlyn became an 'Outcast'. When Danny started getting bullied Kaitlyn stood up for him along with Cole. Kaitlyn and Danny liked to play around with eachother, but loved to hang out with eachother. Danny was super close to her and it hurt Kaitlyn when he stopped talking to her. Cole Domerson Romatic Intrest, former Bestfriend Cole and Kaitlyn always had a secret crush on eachother, but never explored their crush any further than a couple of kisses because of Keegan. At the time Keegan was very protective of Kaitlyn and she wasn't allowed to date. Since Cole was close to Keegan he wasn't going to betray Keegan. Even though Kaitlyn now has a boyfriend she still secretly has feelings for Cole, but denies them. When Cole told her they weren't friends anymore broke her heart worse than Danny or Carmen. She thought he was the one person she could trust, but she was wrong.